1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety and arming mechanisms for explosive fuzes and more particularly to a dual signature safety and arming device.
2. Description of the prior art
In ordnance missiles, which commonly carry explosive charges, it is desirable that missiles remain safe or unarmed until after they have been fired. This insures maximum safety of the personnel concerned, yet enables the explosives to cause damage to the target. Various means are used to secure this result. For example, rotating missiles have been equipped with arming mechanisms which are responsive to the centrifugal force developed when the missile is fired. Non-rotating missiles, such as mortar shells, certain classes of rockets, and the like are ordinarily equipped with arming mechanisms which are responsive to the forces of setback, which occur when the missile is launched.
Until recently, many such arming devices were not shockproof. Thus, the missiles could accidentally be placed in the armed condition if they were dropped or otherwise subject to a strong mechanical shock. U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,881 provides a double element release to solve this problem in which the double element setback lock is a linear two degree of freedom mechanism.
In smaller projectiles, for example, shoulder-launched grenades, the safety and arming mechanisms of the prior art have been generally too large to be incorporated therein. Thus, there exists a need for a small, dual signature safety and arming mechanism having a delay therein.